¡Feliz aniversario, Sherlock!
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: John aún no puede creer la forma en cómo terminó celebrando su aniversario de bodas, ni cómo esta fecha se convertiría, a partir de entonces, en todo menos un motivo de celebración.


_Esto es para el aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"_

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

.*.

"_Cuando uno dice que sabe lo que es la felicidad, se puede suponer que la ha perdido.__"__  
__―__Maurice Maeterlinck_

.*.

* * *

_**¡Feliz aniversario, Sherlock!**_

* * *

.*.

Cuándo fue que los silencios compartidos se volvieron tan incómodos; No lo sabe, y para estas fechas no cree querer saberlo. Porque eso solo significaría el comienzo del quiebre, de la ruptura inminente. De cómo poco a poco la grieta que se había formado con esa pequeña incomodidad, fue haciéndose grande con la ayuda de ambos. Sí, era culpa de los dos, no le echaría la culpa a él, no cuando fue responsabilidad compartida, aunque eso no disminuía el dolor ni el malestar de la pérdida, eso no le llenaba ni le causaba el mínimo alivio. Ese que se había ido hacia mucho junto a la tranquilidad. Y que se llevó lentamente el amor. Quizás no el amor como tal, o al menos no de su parte, pero sí la confianza, la complicidad de su relación.

La conexión de sus miradas fue la segunda señal, él no la vio, lo más seguro es que fingiera demencia, porque quién querría reconocer que ya no podía leer al otro, que no podía entender a su pareja, como en sus buenos momentos lo hacía. Cuando un solo vistazo a los ojos contrarios le decían lo que sus bocas no hablaban, por pereza, comodidad o timidez. Ahora esos ojos que antes mostraban el calor de sus sentimientos cuando lo miraban, solo adquirían una dura capa de frialdad, cerrando cualquier emoción. Dolía, volteando la cara apartaba la vista. Sus ojos eran un fiel recordatorio, el peor, eso había sido lo primero en conquistarlo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estar en un espacio cerrado solo con su esposo era asfixiante. Cómo podía ser eso posible. Era tanta la indiferencia, más de la otra parte que de él. La primera vez que se percató de ese hecho le dio terror. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y que en esos momentos no pudiera decir, ni hacer nada para tratar de reparar un poco la situación, fue frustrante. Pronto la distancia se hizo irrecuperable. Jamás coincidían para estar juntos en casa, y cuando eso llegaba a pasar uno de los dos se retiraba, él preferentemente a su recámara, sí, dormían ya en cuartos separados, y su esposo, él ignorarlo, podía hacerlo aún más, como si no existiera.

Y él lo dejó pasar, lo dejó ir.

Que se encontraran en esa situación no debía ser sorpresa, solo era un acto más para confirmar lo que ya estaba rotó. Sin posibilidad de reparación. Ya no. Sonrió irónico.

Sería alguna clase de broma para él, ¿le era divertido?, de seguro sí, porque justo ese día tenía que ser la firma del divorcio. Él no hacía las cosas al azar, no, así que esto debería de estar dándole gran satisfacción en el lugar en que estuviera. No se había dignado a presentarse la firma. Era inútil, sí, irrelevante, debió de haberlo esperado. Su abogado le dio una mirada condescendiente mientras le pasaba el acta, caray debía de verse lamentable. Estaba jodido, debía aceptarlo, si ese era el regalo. Respiró hondo armándose de valor. Y con manos temblorosas, sí, el tic había regresado, tomó el bolígrafo.

—¡Feliz aniversario, Sherlock! —Susurró a nadie en especial, a la nada habitual, y firmó.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Bien, no sé de dónde salió, solo lo hizo, es la primera vez que escribo un drabble y me siento ligeramente satisfecha. Cuéntenme qué les pareció, espero que les agradara.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Tengo un MorMor rondando en mi mentecilla, así que por aquí nos estaremos viendo.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
